


Daddy Issues

by tequieroluzu (Stormcursed)



Series: Sextember [1]
Category: GTA V rolplay, SPAINRP - Fandom, gtarol spainrp
Genre: Ahora con fanart, Fanart, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sextember
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/tequieroluzu
Summary: Sextember:Día 1: Uniforme de trabajo"Preferiría drogarme con vos".«Lo que más lo ponía cachondo era cuando el superintendente volvía de trabajar a medianoche.Como ahora.»Perfil de la dibujante aka Neo
Relationships: Jack Conway/Gustabo García
Series: Sextember [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905985
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Una de mis amigas está dibujando el Sextember con los fics de esta serie, siganla en su perfil de Twitter:  
> [Perfil de la dibujante aka Neo](https://twitter.com/Neo_229)

> _“I’d rather get high with you”_

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Gustabo que no era _asexual_ , sino que aún había encontrado un objeto que le generara atracción sexual, se hubiera reído. Nada, ni nadie, le había causado una reacción más allá de la fisiológica normal. Podía tener erecciones, y terminar, pero nunca le había interesado follar.

Eso, hasta que conoció a Jack Conway. 

El hombre era sensualidad hecha persona; con su voz grave, su cuerpo bien formado, y los ojos de cazador. Había trazado su camino a base de sudor, lágrimas y sangre, y su espalda era la prueba viviente. Había _vivido_ cosas que ni siquiera Gustabo podía llegar a asimilar. Su psiquis era un derrame de problemas y García era el vertedero a donde iban a parar, sin excepción alguna.

Y no podía negar que le encantaba. Le ponía _psicológicamente_ saber que era el que recibía todas las frustraciones, todo el odio acumulado de Conway. Lo que más lo ponía cachondo era cuando el superintendente volvía de trabajar a medianoche.

Como ahora. 

El ruido de la puerta principal cerrándose reverberó por las paredes, haciéndolo temblar con ansia. Escuchó los pesados pasos por el pasillo, y sonrió con picardía cuando, en vez de recibir una bienvenida cariñosa, obtuvo un gruñido de parte de Jack.

—Capullo, te voy a empapelar —.Se acercó a la cama, para sentarse justo a su lado.

Su cuerpo reaccionó a su voz como si se acabara de inyectar cocaína; sus músculos se relajaron, y su polla terminó de formar la erección que hacía minutos estaba amagando. 

—Venga, _super verga-ardiente_ —rió entre dientes, antes de ser callado con un beso. El mayor se colocó encima suyo, aplastándolo levemente y cortándose la respiración. Mordió los labios del policía, sólo para escuchar cómo suspiraba e insultaba. —Deme porra.

Conway se quedó quieto unos segundos; momento en el que Gustabo analizó cada parte de su cuerpo. La camisa gris que había escogido esa mañana era una de las que mejor le quedaba; realzando sus pectorales y su porte serio. La corbata estaba deshecha, y sospechaba que la usaría en unos minutos para atarle las manos. Los tirantes seguían en su lugar, como también el pantalón de vestir que resaltaba su trasero bien formado. 

El sonido de un cinto deshaciéndose lo devolvió a la realidad, y sus ojos brillaron con lascividad. 

—Venga, abuelo, que se está tardando.

Le llegó la primera cachetada, y gimió. No podía esperar menos de su super _Papu_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto pasada de vuelta, y aún dudo si tiene sentido PERO- acá está.
> 
> Also, no me funen por favor.


End file.
